Ninjago: Aladdin
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: POLL WINNER! My response to a lack of JayxNya on my part. Street boy Jay has always been looked down upon. This all changes when one day when he meets Princess Nya in the market places of the village/city of Jumanicai. How far will be go to win her heart, even if it means becoming something he isn't? Major JayxNya!
1. The Woman in the Desert

Ninjago: Aladdin

Summary: My response to a lack of JayxNya on my part. Street boy Jay has always been looked down upon. This all changes when one day when he meets Princess Nya in the market places of the village/city of Jumanicai. How far will be go to win her heart, even if it means becoming something he isn't? Major JayxNya!

A/N: Hi my friends! The winner of the poll was Ninjago: Aladdin! This has been in my mind for a while so I'm thrilled the fan-base decided to do it. I do love Jay and Nya; French the llama are they so adorable! So here is my dedication to this pairing- enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago or Aladdin. That goes to Lego and Disney respectively.

Let's begin!

XNinjago:AladdinX

In the barren sands of the Ninjago desert, a woman sits on a hidden oasis, decorated in white lilies and patches of lavender plants. She looks deceptively young, about her late twenties, with long flowing hazelnut hair and field green eyes. Her dress is a dark maroon and loose, cut high in the front to expose her legs and feet.

"Ah, a weary traveler." The woman perked, turning to face the camera, "It has been too long since I have had company! Come- closer-" The camera moves closer to the female.

"A bit closer…" Again the camera darts forward, but comes to too close; the woman knocked was knocked over the lens.

"AAAHH- a bit to close dear!" The camera retreated, allowing Lana to readjust herself and look curious.

"So, traveler what have you brought to Lana Themis?"

An off screen persona holds out a small bag which the woman takes and opens. She pulls out a small golden lamp.

"Ooh..." The mystifying female sat in examining awe at the simple golden lamp. "You know not of the power you had in your possession." She looked up and held the lamp up in the mid-day sun.

"This is not an ordinary lamp; it once belonged to a genie, a powerful genie, hidden in a magical place that only few could enter."

As she spoke the camera began to act strangely, zooming on in various exposed places of her body. Lana cleared her throat, moving her hand into the lens area and motioning upward. Her face was a bit annoyed, but she still continued.

"This lamp was found by a special man, a diamond in the rough as they called it, his tale is quite an adventure." Her green eyes straight, "Would you like to hear it?"

The persona nodded the camera as Lana placed the lamp in the sand, freeing her hands.

"Very good. Our story begins in the desert, similar to this one..."

XNinjago:AladdinX

Darkness had fallen over the desert, cooling the hot sand down to nearly freezing temperatures. Standing in the center of the sand was a tall, thin man with swirling red eyes and cerulean hair. He was dressed in dark robes of black and gold, the clothes of a royal vizier. He stood alone for a moment or two before a skeleton creature ran up to him.

"You're late." The man, named Skales, spoke coolly but with a displeased undertone.

"A thousand apologies, o patient one." The skeleton, who was named Wyplash, bowed deeply.

"Never mind, do you have it?" The vizier waved away the oath edit action.

The skeleton man held out a piece of something which the thin man swiped viciously. Removing a similar piece of his own from his pocket, he held both pieces in the strong beams of moonlight, connecting them to form a full lunar pendent. The piece glowed while suspended in midair, blinding the two before dulling down.

When they looked again, the pendant had transformed into the vision of a beautiful woman, with long, white hair and a small frame. Her eyes were mere pools of white light, adding to her magical presence.

"I am the keeper of the Cave of Wonders. Who dares to awaken me?"

The dark man shoved the skeleton forward, the bones gulping in nervous awe, "I-I-It is I, Wyplash."

The figure showed no expression but turned and raised its arms, causing the earth to rumble and shake. Where the moon beams landed in the sand, a giant cave with the face of a lion arose from the sands of the desert.

"Let us see if you may enter." She pointed into the lion's mouth.

"Remember our deal," Skales hissed in the skeleton's ear canal, "Bring me the lamp and the treasure is yours."

"Yes, master." Wyplash slowly made his way toward the cave mouth. He closed his eyes and set one tarsal inside, then metatarsal, and then his whole body-nothing happened. He sighed an took a few more steps when suddenly the cave roared, eyes glowing, collapsing in on itself and the skeleton inside, his screams could be heard from miles around.

Skales gritted his teeth, "No, no, no! Why did it not accept him?"

"He was tainted." The visage of the woman replied, "Only a man with a pure heart may enter this cave; a diamond in the rough." The woman's eyes closed, fading back into the pendant and disappeared.

The vizier growled, strangling his golden snake-looking staff. A small purple snake with red eyes, slithered out of the man's robe and onto his arm. "At ease master, just calm down."

Skales hissed more, eyeing this snake with anger, "I am so close to destiny I can touch it, you belly-crawler!" He screamed in frustration and anger, "How will I find this pure man? How will I find this diamond in the rough!?"

XNinjago:AladdinX

Yes, I know this is masterfully wrong but I needed to get the ball rolling. Skales is Jafar, I thought that fit nicely, and Iago is Pythor- I hope this works out as I plan it too.

Oh and if you're a Jay or Cole fan and would like an appearance in the next chapter, please tell me in the comments! My only restriction is that you must have a account on , no anonymous reviewers. Sorry, it's just business. ^^;

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	2. One Jump Ahead

Ninjago Aladdin

Summary: My response to a lack of JayxNya on my part. Street boy Jay has always been looked down upon. This all changes when one day when he meets Princess Nya in the market places of the village/city of Jumanicai. How far will be go to win her heart, even if it means becoming something he isn't? Major JayxNya!

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago or Aladdin. That goes to Lego and Disney respectively. **Song is in bold!**

XNinjago:AladdinX

The city of Jumanicai bustled in the early rays of morning. The market place was its usual hurried about, people buying, selling and trading animals or money for whatever they needed for the day. Suddenly through the promenade of people, two figures rushed through, followed by masses of skeleton guards.

"Stop, you meddling thieves!"

"Us- thieves?" The boy with black hair and green eyes spoke mockingly. His name was Cole; he wore black baggy pants and vest, a small black and green fez atop his head.

"Some people just can't let things go." The other, faster boy jested. He had chestnut hair and sapphire blue eyes, his attire was similar to Cole's only much colorful. His vest was blue and purple as was his hat while his pants were beige, patched with sewn patches of random fabrics. His name was Jay, Jay Walker.

The duo split down separate alleys, the guards bumping into each other before reorganizing themselves and following them.

Jay had managed to meet a dead end. Seeing the guards approaching, he hopped up on a stack of crates as skeletons surrounded him. "All this for a piece of bread?" He questioned incredulously, exposing the loaf in his hands.

"I've waited a long time for this street rat!" The head guard, Samukai chuckled as he aimed all four of his swords at the beggar.

Jay almost on cue began to sing:

**Gotta keep**

**One jump ahead of the breadline-**

The boy said lightly before he jumped down right beside him.

**Jay: One swing ahead of the sword-**

He ducked away from the swinging swords of doom, taking the guards belt off and making is not-really-necessary pants fall down.

**Jay: I steal only what I can't afford**

**(That's Everything!)**

Jay took off as the group followed him; Samukai struggled to become decent along the way.

**Jay: One jump ahead of the lawmen-**

More guards tried to surround him but he jumped aside making them all crash.

**Jay: That's all, and that's no joke-**

Jay tried to hold back his laughter but let loose a giggle.

**Jay: These guys don't appreciate I'm broke,**

The street urchin ascended more boxes, until he kept onto some nearby scaffolding.

**Guards: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!**

At the top, he dodged the guards throwing rotten fruit and daggers his way.

**Jay: Just a little snack, guys**

The skeleton mass began shake the base of the platform.

**Guards: Rip him open, take it back, guys!**

Jay, seeing he was trapped ripped a laundry cord and swung across it.

**Jay: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts,**

Flipping off the swing, he was caught by Cole in an acrobatic fashion.

**Jay: You're my only friend here, Cole!**

"Tell me about it..." Cole mumbled, hating when people suddenly felt the urge to burst out in song. His legs lost their grip and they fell into a room of harem girls.

**Girls: Who?**

**Oh, it's sad; Jay Walker has hit the bottom!**

Two main harem girls crowded around Jay and Cole; one named Bridget, with medium length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, the other was named Sasha with crimson hair and beautiful gray eyes. Both were dressed in harem outfits of midriff tops and baggy pants, Bridget's were a mauve color while Sasha's was a sea-foamy green. The boys' eyes widened at the girls so close to them in peaked interest.

**Girls: He's become a one-man rise in crime!**

The girls pulled the rug the two had landed on, making them bolt up and right into a larger, elder lady who looked to be the girls' care-taker. Her eyes locked on to the trouble maker known as Jay, the boy only smiling nervously in reply.

**Elder: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em**

Jay backed up, pulling Cole away from the fresh bowl of fruit he was aiming to take and onto a far window ledge, smirking.

**Jay: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Cole sent a wink to the lovely Sasha who returned by pushing the two from the window sill, down onto the canopy below with a smirk of her own. The two men climbed down only to spy Samukai spotting them. Cole growled as Jay ushered him deeper into the marketplace.

**Jay: One jump ahead of the slowpokes,**

**One skip ahead of my doom,**

The guards searched the crowd as the boys hid behind an exploiting muscleman. Jay managed to mismatch a pose and stuck out like a sore thumb, much to the guards notice.

**Jay: Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**

Smiling again, Cole only coolly walked away, gaining speed as they were pursued.

**Jay: One jump ahead of the hitman,**

**One hit ahead of the flock,**

The tower of beggars bumped into a fire-breather, forcing to bag on his own flames and causing much confusion. Taking the opportunity, he stuffed the bread in his make shift pocket.

**Jay: I think I'll take a stroll around the block…**

"No, you're gonna get off me." Cole dropped Jay on the ground, rubbing his shoulders, "You're heavy…"

By this time the crowd had joined the skeleton guard, chasing after the two boys because they simply had nothing better to do at the time.

**Merchant: Stop, thief!**

**Old man: Vandal! **

**Young Man: Outrage! **

**Woman: Scandal!**

The guards had managed to pin the criminals in a threshold to a random house, sword pointed in anticipation. Jay tried to smooth talk everyone into calming down,

**Jay: Let's not be too hasty-**

The resident of the house they were trapped by came outside: a very large, very UGLY woman who held both boys like gifts from heaven, her eyes going to Jay's.

**UGLY Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty….**

Jay had to resist the urge to scream bloody murder as he slipped from the woman's (?) grasp, grabbing his partner and running through the crowd fearlessly while completely in an adrenaline rush.

**Jay: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along**

**Crowd: Wrong!**

"Move!" Cole pushed his blue friend along, through barren streets that suddenly flooded with the angry crowd. Tension built as the song increased-

**Jay: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**

**Crowd: (Vandal!)**

**Jay: One hop ahead of the hump**

**Crowd: (Street rat!)**

**Jay: One trick ahead of disaster**

**Crowd: (Scoundrel!)**

Running around and upstairs, Cole froze as guards came down the stone stairwell. Jay, light on his feet, pulled Cole into a nearby doorway.

**Jay: They're quick, but I'm much faster**

**Crowd: (Take that!)**

The room was a dead-end- only a window held an escape.

"Great- now what?" Cole yelled angrily as skeleton men oozed into the single door room. Jay quickly racked his brain and snapped his fingers in enlightenment.

"Get ready to grab me!"  
"What!?"

**Jay: Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

With that he leapt through the window and pulled a cord on his back, activating some kind of wing device. Cole immediately jumped after him, grabbing one of his feet as they floated to the ground. By the time Samukai had pushed his way to the front of the line, the two were out of sight- gone.

XNinjago:AladdinX

The tow beggars landed in a nearby alley, panting from all the running and climbing.

"Never... Do that... Again." The black clad boy hissed as Jay wiped his brow clean.

"Sure..." Jay rolled his eyes and slid the weight from his back, "You're welcome." He took the bread out of his pocket and broke it in half, giving Cole a piece. The dark boy gave a small smile and took the bread. They were about to eat when the blue boy noticed figures moving in the alley. It's a small boy and girl, both with blonde hair; his eyes are green while hers are an aqua color. They were picking through the trash the others had thrown away, in hopes of greeting a meal but nothing was found so far- it wasn't promising.

Watching the sight, Jay felt guilt take him over. Here he was with good and they had none. The very aspect made his empty stomach churn. Cole saw Jay's caring expression and inwardly grumbled, knowing what was coming.

"Here," He held out his piece of uneaten bread, "Go on now, before I change my mind like last time."

The boy shook his head lightly. Cole had a good heart, but it wasn't always nice. Taking the bread he walked over to the children, who at first looked at him with scared eyes.

"Take it," He urged, holding the bread out, "You need it."

Ever so gently, the girl took the bread from Jay's hands and passed it to Lloyd who took it happily. Her aquamarine eyes smiled in thanks as they walked the other way, splitting the bread between the two.

"Well... There goes lunch." Cole stood beside him wearily as he watched the kids wander away with their catch.

"It was the right thing Cole." Jay reassured.

"I know, I know..."

His thought was interrupted by the commotion of a large crowd of people outlining the street. Pushing their way, the beggars saw an unknown man sitting in a rather perky pony riding toward the palace.

"There goes another suitor." A random man in the crowd said.

"He must be trying to marry the princess." Another voice had caught Jay's ears by surprise.

It was the sound of a child screaming.

One of the blonde kids they had seen earlier; the girl had been pushed out into the streets and the boy had rushed to help her up. Unfortunately for the two, they were in the prince's path.

"MOVE you filthy brats!" The prince sneered and took out a whip, aiming for the helpless children, "I'll teach you manners!"

Jay had rushed out at the last moment, his chest receiving the whip crack instead of the less fortunate. "If anyone needs to learn manners- it's you!" The children took the chance to run away and into the crowd, leaving the blue eyed boy alone.

The haughty rider only rolled his eyes, "Aside- whelp." His foot kicked Jay's ribs, knocking him in the dirt as he rode away. Cole sprinted to help Jay rise when his companion chortled-

"You know what Cole? I've never seen a horse with TWO rear-ends!"

The crowd burst out in laughter at the joke as the prince went hot-faced, "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Jay scowled as the prince rode off, "I'm not worthless... And I don't have fleas!" He tried to call out but his words fell on everyone's deaf ears.

The black-clad boy noticed the sky darkening as the sun went down, "C'mon Jay, let's go home."

XNinjago:AladdinX

Later that night the two teens returned to their home; an abandoned house fallen into disarray.

Cole collapsed into a hammock suspended from two large beams that's supported the whole room. Jay took his hat off, tossing it aside as he rubbed his head.

**Riff-raff, street rat,**

**I don't buy that. **

**If only they'd look closer.**

**Would they see a poor boy? **

**No siree.**

He reached up; pulling a cord that opened a make-shift curtain to reveal a looming, beautiful

palace.

**They'd find out**

**There's so much **

**More to me. **

It was extravagant; gold domes, cream walls and lavish gardens. Jay sighed, staring at the dream-like building in a fanciful manner.

"One day Cole, we're gonna be there." Jay whispered, "Plenty of food, no one to talk us down... We'll be set for life."

"Sure Jay... Now can I go to sleep?"

XNinjago:AladdinX

Yes, Jay and Cole- buddy-buddy Aladdin and Abu. Strange but I think it works. I like doing songs, it's fun. :)

Bridget Belongs to ninjagojay246

Sasha belongs to my friend VelvetPersona

I do not own them!

Please read and review!

-Phoenix


End file.
